Left behind
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: Two men left behind in Mercy hospital tried by the fact that the evacuation is over must make it out of the city to have any chance of finding their families again. On the way they forge a friendship which is tested by tragedy and lose.
1. Chapter 1

The city was silent. The power had failed in major parts of the city meaning that there was complete darkness. The moon was obstructed by dense cloud coverage. The hospital was only illuminated from about halfway up.

Inside one of the many rooms a man sat on the edge of a hospital bed. He had been there for some time waiting for another radio broadcast. It had been sometime since the last one.

The message had said to proceed to mercy hospital to meet up with evacuation teams. When he got to the hospital it was under siege from the horde. The sounds of gunfire which he had heard had died away a while ago.

Now he was left alone in the hospital, praying for another transmission.

'Come on John keep it together.' he said to himself.

Suddenly a sound alerted him. He waited in tense silence. Then he heard it again the unmistakable sound of a woman crying.

'Shit' he said.

He walked carefully out into the corridor. He looked up and down the corridor. Near the stairs in the gloom he saw what he was looking for. A woman was sitting in the dark crying.

John left the room and walked down the corridor away from the woman.

Next thing he knew the sound of screeching had filled the air. He had hit into a fire alarm. The woman stood up and started running towards him screaming. John was paralysed with fear.

Just before the witch could attack him her head exploded. Her body fell to the ground to reveal a man standing behind her holding a shotgun.

'Let's get out of here' the man said as he threw a lead pipe towards John. 'They're coming'

They began running towards the staircase at the far end of the hallway. A large group of infected emerged from a door. At the front of them was an infected crawling on all fours wearing a hooded jacket.

'Keep running' the man with the gun roared.

They passed through a door and the man stopped to close it. After he made sure it was secure he looked at John.

'Name's George.' The man said.

'I'm John' John replied. 'How did you find me?'

'I heard the radio transmission. Lucky for you I was there when you set off that fire alarm.' George replied.

'Thanks so what now?' John asked

'We should continue towards the roof to find out about getting evac.'

George started walking up the stairs. John followed him.

At the top of the stairs was a ladder.

'This ladder will take us out onto the roof.' George said.

The two men started to climb up the ladder. It lead to an exit beside a small hut. Both of them proceeded inside it.

There was a radio sitting on a small desk. George picked it up and started speaking into it.

'Does anyone read me this is Mercy hospital evacuation centre. We have two survivors. Does anyone read?'

After a few minutes a reply came through. 'This is Ted Davis. I'm not really from the military but I got a chopper and I'm not too far from the hospital. I'm coming up to the roof meet me there.'

'Yes we are on the roof' George said 'We can meet you on the helipad. We can bring medical supplies.'

'That would be appreciated' Ted replied.

'OK we'll be on the helipad in one minute.'

George quickly ran towards the medical cupboard. Only one med kit was left.

'John, grab some ammo' George said.

John quickly picked up lots of different ammo. Then the sound of the helicopter filled the air followed by the screams of infected. George and John begun to run towards the helipad.

They reached it just as the helicopter landed. The door opened and a woman stepped out holding a machinegun.

'Hurry' she shouted.

They reached the helicopter and climbed in the woman followed and the helicopter took off.

'I'm John, he's George' John said

'I'm Annabelle' the woman said.

'Where are we going?' George asked

'The airport. Apparently there's a cargo plane transporting survivors there.' Annabelle said

The helicopter speed away as dawn began to approach. The survivors had a chance to prepare because they knew that when they got to the airport the short period of peace amongst the chaos would end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wasn't really going to keep this going but I got that review and realised it deserved more than to gather dust in that archive so here's part 2 and parts 3+4 are on the way. Please review. They're truly like coal for my train of thought.**

The helicopter had been carrying the passengers for a few hours now. The airport was about ten minutes away. John looked out of the open side. The city airport was built out in a rural area just outside the city limits. Below the small aircraft was a sea of darkness potentially filled with all manner of infected.

George was busy talking to Annabelle. She had been stuck in a safe room for three days before getting a transmition from Ted. He had saved her and together they planned to make their way to the airport. They were almost there when they'd picked up the two men's transmition.

Ted was too busy concentrating on flying the helicopter so he couldn't converse with his passengers but he was scanning for any distress calls. The helicopter was in bad shape. Scratches covered the side and one of the propeller wings was cracked slightly.

Suddenly a mass of lights appeared under them. It took John a while to realise he was staring at the airport's runway. He followed the light path down the runway and saw a cargo plane at the end. There were two craters with flames in them and although he couldn't hear anything over the helicopter wings he could make out the flashes of gunfire below.

He pulled the sniper rifle, which Annabelle had given to him, up to his eye and looked down.

There were four survivors. A girl who must have been in her mid-twenties, wearing a red jacket and jeans. Next was a black man wearing what appeared to be office wear. The third survivor was a man dressed like a biker, he had a beard around his mouth and short cut hair. The last survivor was an old man with a cigarette in his mouth, he looked like an old military war veteran.

'What a weird bunch' John said to himself

The small group were under siege by the horde. John began to fire down upon the infected. They kept coming for a minute or two but then the survivors climbed into the plane.

'No, no, no don't go' John cried

It was useless. Ted couldn't bring the helicopter down in time. The light was out and their own propeller's noise was drowned out by that of the cargo plane's propellers.

'This is not happening. Tell me this isn't happening' Annabelle roared

Ted was still bringing the helicopter down.

'Ted what're you doing?' George asked

'There's another plane down there. Small, civilian. I can fly it.' Ted called back.

They were about a meter from the ground when John heard the cry 'TANK'

A huge slab of concrete flew from the darkness and hit the helicopter. Ted lost control and they were thrown into a spin. Sirens whirled for seconds before they crashed down. John struggled to look up. The curse turned out to be a miracle. The plane was only a few centimetres away from him.

He looked around to find George standing cautiously. Ted crawled through the small space between the cockpit and passenger bay. John got his first good look at him.

He had a large full-beard. His shaggy black hair was hidden under a trucker cap. He wore a red shirt and deep blue jeans.

'You guys ok? Sorry 'bout all that' he said.

'We're good' George said 'but Annabelle's missing'

A nearby piece of wreckage moved to reveal her face.

'I'm over here. I think I've broke my leg' she whimpered

Ted began moving the wreckage off of her. George and John kept their guns at the ready. Ted lifted Annabelle from the back and began to drag her toward the plane. He had a handgun covering their retreat. They had just reached the door to the plane when the helicopter wreckage was torn apart.

An infected emerged. Its arms and body were insanely muscular. Its head and legs however were tiny in comparison.

'Tanks back' George said as he began to shoot it with his assault rifle.

John raised the sniper and fired off a clip before switching to a handgun. They began to fire everything they could at the tank. It charged forward and swatted at John propelling him back into the plane's wall. He stood again shakily and then looked down. There was a Molotov at his feet.

He picked it up and desperately searched his pockets for his lighter. He found it and lit the rag. He threw it and the bottle exploded covering the tank in flames. The creature fell it the ground thrashing and wailing as it died.

Ted had already gotten Annabelle onto the helicopter.

'Come on lets go' he yelled

The two men climbed onto the plane and soon they were off. Teds voice came in over the intercom.

'Welcome passengers to air zombitch. If you look to your left you'll see an airport full of those nasty critters. Now sit back and relax to some cool tunes while Mr Davis keeps an eye out for any broadcasts.'

Immediately 80's music began to play through the speakers.

'What the hell?' George said 'I can't believe this shit. That's twice we were forgotten'

'Yeah' John agreed 'Twice we were left behind.'

The small plane speed off carrying its passengers into unknown chaos.


End file.
